


Wake Me Up When Cats Call

by SmittenKitten950



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Johnyong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: Once his vision focuses he's greeted with the sight of Taeyong sitting on him - decorated (and Johnny can't believe it) like a cat - complete with ears, a tail and a matching choker. Johnny can feel the heat rushing to his face and other places he might not be ready to admit."So..." Teayong starts slowly. "What do you think? Do you like my costume? I know it's not the full thing, I have a different outfit I want to put together with this that isn't my pajamas, but do you think it's cute? Think the fans will, I dunno, like it?"**Written because I made a drawing of Taeyong doing this exact thing and it stuck with me all day.**





	Wake Me Up When Cats Call

It's bliss. He's sure of it. Johnny's never been a believer, but part of him thinks there's got to be a God above for his bed to be so comfy. He's enjoying the most amazing sleep after a long week of non stop interviews and shows; cuddling his plushies has never been so satisfying. It probably says a lot about him to be having dreams about candy, but hell, he's asleep - who _cares_? Just when he's about to jump into a giant pit of gummy bears he's pulled out of his dreams by the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut.

 

' _Nooooo_ ,' he whines internally; the image of sweets slowly fading away. They don't have work for two days. He's supposed to be able to sleep until the Halloween party, it's what he was promised. ' _Make it go away.'_

 

There's shuffling around the room, and Johnny knows it's Taeyong. No one else ever tries waking him up so early. For some reason they're all convinced Johnny will eat them alive. Moments like this he wishes their leader was the same way.

 

A pause in the shuffling next to his bed makes Johnny sigh. He's half way back to sleep after all movement goes still, but it's short lived. Johnny's sure there's a God up above now - if only to laugh at him as he's rudely awakened by a sudden weight on his abdomen. Eyes still closed he groans; hiding under the safety of his covers as he does.

 

"We don't have a schedule today," he huffs; trying to roll over but finding he can't. "let me _sleeeeeep_."

 

"Johnny," comes the soft whine above him.

 

" _Noooooooo_ ," he moans. "Taeyongie let me sleep longer."

 

"Johnny _please_?"

 

There's a pout in that 'please', Johnny can _hear_ it. Truth be told he's never been very good against Taeyong's aegyo. When they were younger his leader found out very quickly the power of the pout, never wasting an opportunity to use it since. It was often how he'd be talked into doing things he didn't want to do - like cleaning his side of the room, for example.

 

"Johnnyyyyy," Taeyong outright cries; hands bunched up in the sheets over Johnny's chest. "Please wake up, I want to show you something."

 

With no choice - not that he really has the heart to deny his leader anything in the first place - Johnny removes the covers from over his face. He sighs and opens his eyes. The harsh light of the room takes a second to get use to, but eventually he's able to pry his eye lids apart completely without wincing. Once his vision focuses he's greeted with the sight of Taeyong sitting on him - decorated (and Johnny can't believe it) like a cat - complete with ears, a tail and a matching _choker_. Johnny can _feel_ the heat rushing to his face and other places he might not be ready to admit.

 

"So..." Teayong starts slowly. "What do you think? Do you like my costume? I know it's not the full thing, I have a different outfit I want to put together with this that isn't my pajamas, but do you think it's cute? Think the fans will, I dunno, like it?"

 

Johnny's eyes go wide and unblinking for a few seconds as he tries desperately to remember how to breathe. _'Cute doesn't even come close'_ , he mewls internally. He wants to reach up and squish Taeyongs cheeks together and then squeeze the life out of him like one of his plushies. ' _Fuck he looks adorable'_ , he gushes. _'Forget what ever other outfit you have in mind. This giant white long sleeve is_ \- **wait**.'

 

"Is..." Johnny swallows hard. "Is that my shirt?"

 

Taeyong blushes; looking away with a small smile on his face once he realizes he's been caught. Johnny's hands twitch under the covers. He just... really wants to reach up and snuggle his leader.

 

"Sorry," the younger male whispers. "I couldn't find any of my baggy shirts last night and this was on the chair so I just -"

 

 

"It's fine Taeyongie. Does it smell like me?"

Taeyong blinks. Johnny pretty much has to force himself to breathe now.

 

"U-Uh well," his leader stutters; hands playing with the tail of the costume nervously. "Y-Yeah it s-still does. I kind of prefer it. The cologne you wear is nice."

 

What ever self control Johnny has left, snaps. Taeyong gets no warning before he's suddenly dragged down under the covers along with the taller male. Johnny wastes no time in wrapping his arms securely around his kittens waist (yes, **his** , because in the last few seconds Johnny is very much aware that he will _not_ be sharing) and pulling him close. Taeyong is completely red at the face now - heart beating frantically in his chest.

 

"Johnny?" He asks.

 

"My kitten," is all Johnny says before cuddling into Taeyong like a child does his plushy. "You look too cute not to cuddle. Plus you woke me up early - it's only fair I get something in return."

 

Taeyong thinks for a second before looking up at his hyung. "So then... you're saying you want _me_?"

 

Johnny hums, "Yeah, now let me sleep you naughty kitten it's like 7 AM and I don't have anywhere to be today but here."

 

A big smile finds its way to the leaders lips and he giggles as he surges forward and buries himself in Johnny's chest.

 

"I could get use to cat naps," Johnny says lamely minutes later; earning a light fist to the chest at his dad level joke.

 

The rest of the day is spent with Taeyong in his arms and ears in his face - far better than gummy bear oceans or plushy covered beds.

 

"Maybe this is why the Egyptians worshiped cats," he muses hours later as he watches his leader sleep; a hand gently rubbing up and down Taeyong's back. He falls back to sleep not long after - dreaming only of cuddling his leader.

 

Well... and maybe eating gummy bears wit him too.

 

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I done did write this and I done don't know why but I have no regrets? lol Let me know what you all think, should I keep making short (hella short) one-shots of TY and Johnny being fluffy? This couple just makes me feel fluffy honestly. Like I love their domestic moments, but also how TY just adores and protects Johnny because he KNOWS Johnny is SOFT. Likewise - I think Johnny really has a soft spot to TY and for him the best way to help him is to be there as a sort of second in command. Plus he thinks Taeyong is "cute" and "pretty" lol.
> 
> Remember to follow me on Twitter! @nct950


End file.
